The present invention relates to a new type of shaped charge and particularly to a hollow charge having a symetrically shaped covering or liner, which can be conical or possibly dihedral, and which covering is projected by a charging explosive that is initiated by a priming explosive block.
Modern development efforts in this technical field are seeking a significant increase in the piercing or perforating power of the shaped charges, particularly hollow charges. This research has led to consideration being given to the use of high performance covering i.e., liner, geometries (closed angles, reduced thickness). These are relatively sensitive to technical defects and particularly to distortions of the priming detonation wave.
The hitherto produced shaped charges are equipped with priming systems that produce spherical waves (punctiform or point priming) or toroidal waves (annular priming). Experimental results have revealed that going from punctiform priming to annular priming leads to an approximately 15% increase in the depths by which high-strength steel is pierced. However, a serious disadvantage of this priming procedure is its lack of performance reproducibility. This is, on the one hand, due to the naturally unstable character of convergent detonation wave systems and, on the other hand, to the considerable sensitivity of the covering projection mechanism of the hollow charge to deviations in symmetry of the detonation wave.
Another problem generally encountered with this type of priming results from the need for the detonation wave to acquire a maximum energy level. This makes it necessary for the detonation wave to pass along an adequate "detonation path" between the initiation point and the covering. Generally this constraint seriously penalizes the weight and overall dimensions of the device.